


Sight

by xammx



Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dad!Spencer, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, NSFW, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Sex, Sleep, dad!spencer x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: *request* dad!spencer reid x reader. slightly NSFW part in the middleSpencer has a nightmare about losing you and the baby, but you comfort his fears(and a sprinkle of smut between you and spencer because why not, right?)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> fem!reader  
> pronouns are she/her
> 
> took the creative initiative not to name the baby, how do we feel about names? yay or nay for future fics? Let me know!
> 
> Song: Simple Beauty by Martin Fox

“ **_Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares.”_ **

**_Aman Jassal_ **

-

It was rare for Spencer Reid to get a good night's sleep when he was away on assignment with the BAU team. Hotel beds were often stiff and uncomfortable, but they weren’t the reason for his restlessness. Slowly but surely, he had grown accustomed to sharing his life with someone else. Having another person in his bed at night made the once difficult task of sleeping now easier than it had ever been before he joined the FBI. But ever since you and Spencer had become parents, it was nearly impossible for him to sleep peacefully when he was away. 

Regardless of how many times his daughter woke him in the middle of the night with her cries, Spencer always slept best knowing you two were near him and safe. 

He loved the way you slept. How you would mumble nonsensically; your hair messy, limbs sprawled, your head lolling as you dreamt peacefully. It was his favorite sight, watching you as he prepared for work in the early morning. After he dressed himself and gathered his things, he’d stand in the doorway of the bedroom. He’d gaze upon you and the baby in astonishment, his heart so full he thought it would burst in his chest. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, how someone like you could love someone like him, and how precious your little family had become to him following the arrival of a baby. 

Before you, Spencer often found himself lying awake at night in anxious uncertainty. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, being an FBI profiler took an immense toll on him at times. On the nights where he did manage to get some sleep, it wouldn’t be long before a disturbing dream would wake him suddenly; his heart racing, sheets drenched in sweat. The nightmares subsided when he met you, and ultimately stopped once the baby arrived. 

Until recently.

Once again, Spencer found himself plagued by constant repetitions of the same nightmare. You, gagged and bound on the concrete floor, your body cold and lifeless. Spencer would try to wake you, shaking you and pleading for you to rouse, but you were gone. Then, in his grief, he’d hear an echo of a baby’s cry. Distant and growing louder in volume around him like a wailing ambulance siren. No matter how many times Spencer would turn and run, he’d slam into a metal wall. He’d call out for his daughter and her cries would intensify, but the room had no entry or exit. Just four walls enclosing him and moving closer and closer together, threatening to crush Spencer between them. 

“Spencer? Spencer. Wake up baby.” 

Your voice, soft and barely above a whisper echoed throughout the room. He turned frantically but your dead body was no longer in the center. Panicked, he began to hyperventilate. 

“Spencer. Wake up.” 

A sudden jolt and his eyes shot open. He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness of the room as he realized you were beside him, holding onto his forearm tightly. Your face was painted in concern and something else. Fear? He had scared you. Immediately Spencer pulled you in, more for your comfort than his own, as remorse washed over his features. 

“I’m sorry I scared you. I had a bad dream.” 

“I know.” You said, exhaling deeply. “You were crying.” 

He swallowed, his arms were wrapped around your body and he rubbed your back. 

“I was?” He felt your nod. 

“Yes. You were crying and begging me not to go. You kept saying ‘ _please, please don’t leave me_.’”

You had pulled away from him now, looking closely at your partner. You couldn’t gauge his expression in the dark, but he seemed like he was still in shock. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Spence. You are my life now. Forever. You and the baby are my world.”

You held his face in your hands, using your thumb to stroke away a single tear that had fallen. He shook his head. 

“You didn’t leave _physically_.” 

You furrowed your brows in confusion. He sighed before continuing. 

“I dreamt you were dead. And...and I couldn’t find our baby anywhere but I heard her crying and I was trying to get to her but I...I couldn’t and-“ 

“Shh.”

You moved across the bed, sliding into Spencer's lap to straddle him, the two of you entangled and holding each other close. You stroked the back of his head as he held you, his breathing steading itself as he pressed his temple to your chest and listened closely to your heartbeat. 

“We’re safe. She’s right over there, sleeping soundly in her crib. And I’m here Spencer. No one will hurt us.” 

“You don’t know that.” He said quietly, almost as if to himself. 

“You’re right. I don’t know that. But what use is it if we live our life in constant fear?”

He knew you were right. Hotch had been telling him the same thing for years, even more regularly now that Spencer was a dad. That no matter how dark, disturbing and fucked up the work they were exposed to was - he could not take it home with him. 

_You can’t take your body home and leave your mind at the crime scene. They must go and come as a pair._

Deux. You and Spencer were a team. He knew he couldn’t let you slip away because of his fears. 

You glanced at the clock on Spencer’s bedside table, it was just after four am. 

“You should sleep, love. You need to be up soon.” 

As if on cue, you both turned your heads to the sound of your daughter’s sudden cry. 

“I’ll get her.” Spencer answered before you could, kissing your neck tenderly. You didn’t argue, knowing how much Spencer loved to soothe his daughter when she was fussing. 

You gently climbed off him, resuming your former position in bed and watching him cross the room and lift the baby from her crib. He insisted she sleep in your bedroom for at least six months post birth, reading somewhere that it was healthier and more beneficial for the child. It wasn’t the only thing he read of course. With Spencer’s intelligence, enthusiasm for knowledge and overall anxiety that came with being a parent, you were positive he had read every book ever published on pregnancy, babies and childbirth. You weren’t complaining though.

Spencer cradled the newborn in his arms, carrying her out of the bedroom and into her nursery next door. He recalled the weekend you two had painted it together, just a few weeks shy of your due date. It didn’t take very long to agree on a color either, as you and Spencer were incredibly simpatico. Spencer had refused to let you onto the stepladder, fearing you’d lose your balance and get hurt, so he did most of the painting while you focused on touch ups (and there were _quite_ a few of those…)

The baby had hushed almost instantly after being picked up, drifting back into a sweet sleep as Spencer rocked her ever so carefully. 

“You are so incredible.” He whispered in awe, his eyes glued to his daughter as he sunk into the loveseat sofa. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Dr. Spencer Reid was a dad now. _Who would’ve thought?_

“I wonder what you’re dreaming about. I bet it’s wonderful. But...if it’s ever not wonderful, I promise I’ll do my best to be there. If you ever have a nightmare, just call for dad. That’s me, by the way. You can always count on me. I promise.” 

As Spencer rambled on rather adorably, he hadn’t realized you entered the room and took a seat next to him. 

“We love you. So very much.” You said simply, gently running your fingers along his jawline. He met your gaze. 

“Thank you.” He replied, smiling. “For her. And for loving me.”

Carefully, you leaned in and kissed him. 

~

“I’m close, Spence. Oh my god.” 

You mewled as you tangled your fingers in Spencer’s hair, his head drawing back as he admired you with slight amusement. You were so beautiful when you were on top of him, and even more breathtaking when you were close to coming around his cock. You had lost count after the fourth orgasm...or was it your fifth? It didn’t matter. What did matter though was the quiet rapping on the door outside your bedroom as your fourth (fifth?) orgasm coursed through your body violently. Before you could cry out, Spencer’s hand came up to your mouth and halted any noise. He chuckled as your eyes began to roll back, your gorgeous body rocking against his as you rode out your climax.

“Mamaa? Daaad?”

The small voice called from the other side of the door as your five year old jingled the doorknob eagerly, attempting to enter.

 _Thank God for locks._

Spencer lowered his hands from your mouth, carefully easing out of you. 

“Yes, pumpkin?” You answered with a gasp, your eyes darting around the room in search of your kimono. 

“I’ll get her.” Spencer whispered, as always to the rescue, kissing your forehead before securing his robe around his body. He listened to his daughter ramble as he approached the door and unlocked it. 

“I...I had a bad dream and, and, and I was wondering if -”

He swung open the door and his eyes instantly found hers. She really was a spitting image of you and Spence.

“Hey kiddo. You had a bad dream?” 

She nodded with a very serious face. It made Spencer smile. Despite the nightmare, his girl was never afraid. She was fearless just like you. 

“Could I sleep with you and mama?” 

Spencer bent down and picked her up, carrying her next door. 

“Why don’t we read a book first? Get your mind off the scary dream?”

She nodded again, her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tight. 

They sifted through dozens of book choices; old, well-thumbed and clearly loved copies of the Pooh stories, some Dr. Seuss, books about space and solar systems, before deciding on the classic Where The Wild Things Are. 

You listened from the bedroom as Spencer read aloud, changing his tone and adjusting his voice depending on the character he was reading. You shut your eyes and smiled. Your body was still buzzing and you were so ready to welcome sleep. You must have been drifting in and out of slumber as you hadn’t heard Spencer re-enter the bedroom, climbing into the bed beside you and spooning your body. He placed a protective hand on your belly. 

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked softly. You let out a yawn. 

“Mmm...I don’t know. I’d be happy with either.” 

“Me too.” 

“Spence?”

“Yes?”

“We love you. So very much.” You said. 

“Thank you.” He replied. “For both of them. And for loving me.” 

Together you fell peacefully, eager to dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> s'cute !  
> requests are welcome x


End file.
